Daten-Shi
by Crimson-fox28
Summary: Summary Inside


**DATEN-SHI**

**Summary: Naruto gets killed in a mob when he was 10 protecting his twin sister Naruko. Kami and Yami give Naruto a second chance but can't go back for 5 years. Smart/Godlike Naruto & Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura,and Kakashi.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any characters.**

**Chapter 1.**

GET BACK HERE DEMON BRATS, KILL THEM. Shouted a mob full of civilians and ninja as they chased two small kids that looked to be about 8 years old. The taller of the two was about 4' 7" (A/N I hate cm) boy he had sun kissed blonde hair, three whiskers like birthmarks on each cheek, deep blue eyes. He wore black pants and orange shirt with the leaf symbol on the back. The smaller of the two was about 4' 6" girl she looked similar to the boy but her hair was long and had it up in a ponytail. She wore a skirt with shorts underneath and a light orange t-shirt with the leaf symbol on the back. Both their close where tattered and you could see they were both tired of running. These two were Naruto/Naruko Uzamaki

When they turned a corner the found that they were at a dead end. Hearing the mob getting closer they turned around two run, but it was two late the mob was right behind them one of the jounin ninja walked forward and threw a kunai at them. "Time to die demon scum." The jounin yelled getting a cheer from the rest of the mob. Naruto and Naruko were able to dodge the kunai when they did one of the civilian men ran at them with a butchers knife swinging it down at Naruko. Waiting for the pain Naruko just stood there till she felt a worm liquid hit her faces. She looked up to see Naruto on top of her with a butcher knife in his back blood coming out of his mouth. She just stared in shock till she heard Naruto say something then she heard him again "Run Naru-chan" was all Naruto said before he pushed off of Naruko. Naruko got up about to run before she saw a kunai flying towards her then naruto grabbed it out of the air and throw it back hitting a chunin in the head killing him. Seeing this the mob charged forward at Naruto when an Anbu in a dog mask with gravity defying hair. The mob stoped think the Anbu was here to save the demon child. Naruto turned around and pushed Naruko between two building wear no one could get her or see her. "Stay hear till Ojī-chan comes" Naruto said. "What about you aren't you coming back Ani-kun?"Naruto asker in a worried town. Naruto just looked at the ground and shook his head no. Before Naruko could protest Naruto was yanked back by is shirt when Naruto turned around he saw the Anbu from earlier run at him screaming LIGHTNING BLADE, but before Naruto could do anything he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down Naruto saw the Anbu arm through his chest this was the secen the Hokage and a group of Anbu showed up to. "Anbu kill all the attackers and send Kakashi to Ibiki." Said the Hokage at this point Naruko came out of her hiding place to Naruto's dead body after the Anbu took Kakashi away. When she finally reached Naruto's lifeless body she fell to her knees and started to cry Sarutobi just stud their till she passed out from tiredness releasing a few tires himself at the death of his adopted grandson. Sarutobi picked up Naruko and an Anbu picking up Naruto they Shunshin to the Hokage tower deciding they would bray Naruto deep in the forest where no one could find his grave. After Naruto's funarle wich was small only the Hokage, Anbu, and Naruko was there. After Naruto died Naruko was no longer the happy child she used to be now she was cold emotionless and had a dead look in her eyes she didn't talk much an when she did it was in a monotone voice.

Seeing everything that happened Kami and Yami asked the Shinigami to bring Naruto to them. When Naruto appeared before them he was shocked by their beauty Kami looked to be in her early 20's had long snow white hair and kimono she had white eyes and her Brest where high c-cup. The same for Yami but instead of white it was black. "Why I'm I here?" Naruto asked looking at the two goddess. "You are here because we decided to give you a second chance at life." Kami said. At that Naruto looked them dead in the eye with a look that said how. Seeing this Yami said "We are going to train you and turn you into a fallen angel for about 7 years" Naruto noded to this idea saying he liked it but asked who we were. Then Kami said "You will be training with Amaterasu in element and black flames release, Inari in summoning and Taijutsu, Tsukuyomi in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu, Shinigami in stealth and Kinjutsu, Yami in Yang releas, and me in Yin release. You will train with one of use each year and on your last year we will test you and send you back so you can make a name for yourself." Naruto nodded to all of this ready to get started.

TIMESKIP 6 YEARS LATER

Standing in front of the 6 Gods/Goddess that trained him Naruto was saying his good byes over the years Naruto grew a lot he was now 5' 12" and looked like he was 18 years old. His hair was no longer spiked out it was flat. His hair reached down to mid back and was snow white, he had no babe fat he had the build of swimmer. He wore black combat boots, black Anbu pants, black sleeveless shirt, and on top of all this he wore a black trench coat with black flame liking the bottom out lined in white. The trench coat didn't have the right sleeve showing of a black metal gantlet that went from his finger tips to under the trench coat. The trench coat all so had a hood on it. On Naruto's belt he had a black mask with black flames running up the left side of it out lined in white in the center on the forehead was the kanji for Daten-Shi (fallen angel). Also on the belt was a katana pure black with white feathers on it. It was known as Oni Kira or demon killer. During his time with the Gods/Goddess he became a master at element, black flames, yin, and yang release he also mastered Fuin, Ken, Kin, Taijutsu he had the fox summoning contract. Also will he was there they took the Kyubbi out of him. Naruto learned that 1 year in the human world was equal to 4 in heaven. Naruto also got a Dojutsu from Amaterasu it was called the Mie-sei ai (look at profile picture for description).


End file.
